Dream 1
by Eyevie
Summary: Hey guys! This is my very first Dream where came to live in the world of Inazuma Eleven. This dream took place around episode 19 to 21 in the Inazuma Eleven Go series. Have Fun!


Dream 1

Mom, dad and I would emigrate to Japan. We're sitting in our chairs and we're almost above Tokyo, where we are going to land. I'm writing in my diary i got from my friends in the Netherlands when the plain starts to shake. "Mom, what is this?" I ask and she looked at me "nothing dear, this is only the wind". I look outside my window but only see clouds and some lights from the city beneath me. The shaking gets worse and worse and after some time the stewardess says that we need to put on our seatbelts. "Mom I'm scared… are we going to crash?" "No dear, the pilot is really good so he will land us safely". I look outside again and see that the plane's wings are moving up and down and the ground is coming closer. Other people in the plane begin to scream and yell to each other about crashing and at one moment mom hugs me when we need to duck. "Ilona, we're going to survive this ok? You don't have to be scared, I'm right here" I can only nod before I hear a hard bang and the world becomes a black space.  
I open my eyes en cough "Mom?" I look around and bump with my head into the roof "auch… mom? Dad?". I can't see really well becouse there's no light but see my diary on the ground, I grab it and push it against my chest. "MOM? DAD?" I scream through the plane but there's no answer, where are they? I'm scared. I take one step and feel something under my feet, I look at the ground and see a arm with blood. "Woah!" I jump aside and look around on the ground… there are dead bodies and blood on chairs and on the floor "No…" I whisper and begin to run "No this can't be!". I stumble but get up quickly to run away from the plane, I don't want to see this anymore.. I don't want it to be true.. this must be a dream! I run and run until I run out of breath and look around me, where did I run to? I look up and see a big lightning bolt above me and a football field. I recognise this… I have seen this on photo's on my new school's site, this is Raimon jr High! I look at the field again and sigh, I'm alone right now, I don't know what time it is and my parents are gone. "m-my parents… are gone" I realise what happened, fall on my knees and start crying. I'm hopeless here, I don't know anyone here, my parents are dead and I can't ask for help because I can't speak Japanese. At one moment I hear two people talking and I look up. Two men come outside the building, one with weird green glasses and one wairs a headband. 'Finally people who can help me' I think but shake it off 'of course they won't help me, they don't know me'. I hide my face in my hands when one man stops behind me and says something in Japanese "can you speak English?" I ask and he nods. "What are you doing here this late?" asks the man with the green glasses and I sniff "I… I lost my parents…" They look at me and I begin to tell what happened.  
"What… that horrible" says the man with the headband and he asks for my name "I-I'm Ilona" the man with the green glasses smiles and reaches his hand out to me "Good evening Ilona, I'm Kidou and this is Endou" Endou smiles too and I look at Kidou "G-good evening" and I shake his hand. "You can come with us, maybe you can sleep by Kidou-kun for the night" says Endou and we begin to walk "Ehm… I don't know. You can bring me to a hotel or something" "They are already closed at this hour. It is ok to go with me, I have a free room" says Kidou and I can only nod, I'm too tired to say something about it. When Kidou and I arrive at his house I wait for a couple seconds "come on in" I look at Kidou who's standing in the hallway and I walk inside. I look around, It's nicely furnished with wood colours. I take my shoes off and follow Kidou through the hall, in front of me is a kitchen with a little bar where you can sit and eat and on my left hand is the living room with two couches, a TV and a big chair made from red leather. "Make yourself at home, do you want something to drink?" says Kidou and I walk to one of the couches "can I have some thee?" "Yes, I'll make it for you". We talk for a while and I was quite surprised when he told me he lost his parents his parents too because of a plane accident. "Should we go to bed? It's 1 o'clock at night, I think you're tired" says Kidou and stands up "Y-yes" I follow him 2 stairs up and he shows my room where I will stay the night "I will give you a shirt of mine, wait here" He walks away and I look in the room, there's a bed in the right corner and a closed in the left one. He gives me a shirt and looks at me "I hope you can sleep well, good night" "Yes, thanks. Good night". I close the door behind me and sit down on my bed, I don't want to change clothes, I'm scared that Kidou suddenly walks into the room. I look at the door and see there's a lock, I turn it and feel a bit safer. I sigh and change clothes, when I put the shirt from Kidou on I laugh, It's far too big for me. In bed I look at the ceiling and feel myself getting… happier? I don't know what to call it, but I realise that Kidou just let a unknown 14 year old girl in his house who's just lost her parents. It's sound kind of creepy but I don't think Kidou is like that, but I'll see how it goes tomorrow. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

That was Dream number 1! I hope you guys liked it. You can leave questions in the comments!  
Bye bye!  
~Eyevie 


End file.
